Uncompressed and compressed video systems require different communication rates, processors, and buffers. For example, an uncompressed Blu-Ray movie streamed with 1080p resolution (1920×1080 pixels) requires a channel bandwidth of about 1.19 Gbps, versus just 25 Mbps when compressed (using certain compression schemes). In another example, 60 Hz uncompressed video frames with 1920×1080 pixels of 24 bits typically require a channel bandwidth of about 3 Gbps.
Video resolution and frame rates that are typically used in consumer products have been increasing at a dramatic pace. For example, in recent years, resolutions are transitioning from Standard Definition (480p) to High Definition (1080p) to Quad HD (2560×1440) to Ultra HD 4K (3840×2160), and frame rates are transitioning from 60 Hz to 120 Hz or even to 240 Hz. In addition, there is demand for increased color bit precision such as deep color that supports 30/36/48-bit values for three RGB colors. These conditions place a heavy load on interfaces for transferring uncompressed video data, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).
Prior art systems cannot achieve visually lossless on-the-fly switching between two light compression ratios at low delay, which is one of the features of the disclosed embodiments.